


1. New Dimensions

by Rose_The_Reaper



Series: Interdimensional Chaos [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Mild Language, Rick Being an Asshole, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 15:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_The_Reaper/pseuds/Rose_The_Reaper
Summary: Ash applies for a lab assistant position that Rick put in the newspaper. Not sure what to expect, she goes with him on his adventures. (UPDATE)
Series: Interdimensional Chaos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1223789
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. New Dimensions

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Someone had put an ad in the newspaper about needing a lab assistant and I figured I’d give it a shot. My modelling photo-shoots paid well, but they were very inconsistent. I once went a year without a single photo-shoot, which was a hard year financially. The only concern I had was why the address put me in a residential area and not some small scale company or lab. I was about to knock again when the door opened and a tall, lanky man opened the door, leaning against the door-frame and taking a swig of his flask.

“Can I help you?” he asked with a burp.

“There was an ad in the newspaper saying there’s an open position for a lab assistant. But the address lead me here.” I explained, as I started wondering if I got the address wrong. He looked me up and down, then shrugged.

“I guess you’ll have to do. I’m Rick.” he said, pushing past me. “Follow me.”

He led me to the garage and opened the door. The first thing I noticed was all the futuristic and highly advanced technology on the workbench. I stood at the entrance as he moved to one of the shelves and began rummaging through one of the many boxes.

“Shit where did I put it?” he muttered to himself. “It's always in my lab coat.”

“Do you need help finding something?” I asked, stepping into the garage.

“Yes but I don't think you’d know what it is.” he said, moving to another box.

“Try me.”

“A portal gun.” he answered, taking a large sip from his flask.

“That's so cool!” I enthused and moved to the workbench. I carefully moved things out of the way, not really sure what I was looking for but taking care not to break any of the expensive-looking items.

“I wouldn't even bother if I was you but whatever.” he stuttered.

“Is this it?” I asked, holding up a white gun-shaped object. There was a small glowing light source on the top part, with green lights at the shooting end that seemed to resemble the lights in a TV remote.

“Yeah. How the fuck did you know which one it was?” he asked, taking it from me.

“Well it was the only gun shaped thing on this bench.” I said with a shrug.

He aimed the portal gun at the ground and pulled the trigger, creating a swirling portal of yellow and green.

“After you. Don’t bitch out on me now.” he said. I did as he said and walked until I fell through the portal. I felt a falling sensation before landing hard on my ass.

“Fuck.” I said, getting up and rubbing the sore spot.

Rick landed on his feet next to me.

“Guess I should’ve told you to watch your footing.” he laughed. “Now come on.”

I looked around as I followed him, taking in the bright colours and bizarre looking creatures.

“Where are we to be exact?” I asked.

“Dimension 35-C. One of the infinite dimensions out there.”

“That’s amazing!” I said, running a bit ahead of him. “I knew there was so much more beyond our dimension, I just never figured it’d be possible to explore the others. Does it do interplanetary travel as well?”

“Of course it does. I don't half-ass shit.” he said.

“So what are we doing here?”

“Needed some mega-seeds.” he said, gesturing at some odd looking trees in the distance in front of us.

“What for?”

“You ask a lot of questions...errr what’s your name?”

“Ash.”

“You ask too many damn questions Ash.”

“I’m very curious.” I said. “Is that illegal?”

“No but it’ll probably get you killed.”

“There are worse ways to go.” I said.

“Touché.” he said. We now stood in front of one of the trees. “Now the mega-seeds from the fruit of these mega-trees can be sold to interdimensional drug dealers to develop intelligence serum or whatever the hell they call it.”

“Why did you need me here?”

He reached into the pocket of his lab coat and pulled out a futuristic looking gun that looked much different from the portal gun. He shoved it at me and began removing fruit from the mega-tree.

“You need to shoot anything that tries to kill us.”

“Is there a lot trying to kill us?”

“Who isn't trying to kill me?” he said with a laugh.

“What the hell have you done?”

“Been to jail, killed lots of people, errrr, interdimensional weapons deals, the list goes on.”

“If I had known I’d be working with a psychopath I wouldn't have come.” I muttered to myself.

“Listen here bitch,” he started. “You would have been stuck in a boring office with a boring job and having a pathetic existence. I’m helping you break out of your tiny bubble of a mind.”

We continued our petty argument until I noticed a large grotesque creature standing a few metres behind Rick. I had two options; either kill the creature and save Rick or let the creature take Rick. Seeing as I had no way to get back to my dimension, I figured I’d kill the creature. Plus, I wasn't like Rick; I would never leave anyone behind to die.

The creature was the height of a small house, with multiple eyes and a long jaw covered in sharp teeth that jutted in every direction. I sighed and aimed the gun near Rick.

“Bit hypocritical of you.” he said, glancing in my direction as he grabbed more fruit. “Gonna kill me for killing people?”

“Should pay attention to your surroundings.” I said, rolling my eyes. I aimed and shot the creature. Since it wasn't a normal gun, a light beam shot out and hit the creature, causing its flesh to melt as it screeched in pain. It continued to disintegrate until it fell to the ground, slightly twitching. I stared in horror at the disfigured monster. I was expecting a laser gun of sorts, not a flesh-melting gun.

Rick turned and looked at the creature.

“Glad to see you have a pair, unlike my grandson who probably would have ran.” he said. “I have enough seeds, let’s go.”

He opened a portal and jumped through. I quickly followed.

“Why don't you bring your grandson along?” I asked when we got back into his garage. He shoved all the equipment off the bench and began setting up other instruments.

“My son in law finally had the balls to put his foot down. Said something about putting me in a retirement home or something. Didn’t want to upset my daughter so I agreed.” he said. “Said Morty had to stay in school. Not like it'll help him.”

“I got a degree in biochemistry with a minor in emergency medicine.” I said. “I feel like I can learn more in the real world than school but teachers get mad when you say that. All my professors hated me for that.”

“Agreed.” he said, working on his fancy gadgets. “Did you want to go on an interdimensional drug deal after this?”

“Sure.” I said. “Also how much am I getting paid per day?”

“Honestly depends on the day. If we just around the garage doing nothing it'll be close to nothing but if we almost die you'll get a fair share. That work for you?”

“Yeah, that's cool.” I said.

“The serum here is done.” he said, waving around a test tube with a bright green liquid inside that resembled something radioactive. He opened a drawer and pulled out another portal gun. He handed it to me.

“Why do I need one?”

“Where we’re going is really dangerous. If things turn bad you’ll have to get us out.”

“Let’s go.” I said. Rick opened a portal and we went through.

“We’re at Furp Rock. Don't piss anyone here off. Not in the mood to find a decent interdimensional hospital to save your sorry ass.”

“Got it.”

“We’re meeting the guy over here.” he said, grabbing my arm and leading me to a dark and really sketchy alleyway.

Standing in the alley was someone who appeared to be a human sized fly. I tried to take a step back to keep my distance but Rick kept his grip on my arm, making me stand slightly in front of him. It almost seemed like he was holding me like a shield, waiting for the moment to take my life to save his.

“You have the serum?” the insect asked.

“I'm hoping you have the cash?” Rick said, holding out the serum.

“Here.” the insect said, handing Rick a suitcase. “2400 flurbos, all accounted for.”

“Then our business is done.” Rick said, opening a portal.

“Wait, how much for your companion?” the insect asked, chittering excitedly.

“Not for sale.”

“I’ll pay 50 thousand Earth dollars.”

Rick stopped in his tracks.

“Rick don’t.” I said.

“You could easily get another human for much cheaper.” Rick said. “Why this one?”

“Saves me the trouble. Plus this one is quite exquisite."

“Why do you need one?” Rick said with a burp.

“Friend of a friend of a friend is opening a club.” the insect said, moving to circle me.

“Money first.” Rick said, holding out his hand. 

“You can't be serious!” I yelled.

The insect handed Rick a large stack of American dollars. Rick pocketed the money in his lab coat, went through the portal and the portal vanished.

The insect moved to grab me but was ripped in half by a portal that Rick hopped out of.

“What the fuck was that?” I yelled.

“Don’t worry about it. Let’s go.” he said, pulling me through the portal.


End file.
